Andy's Toys Celebrate Christmas
by Jemascola
Summary: Woody, Buzz, and the gang hold a Christmas celebration in Andy's room...with a bigger surprise than they ever would have expected!
1. Preparation

Andy's Toys Celebrate Christmas

A/N: This fan-fic is based on a story I wrote about _Toy Story_ in 1997.

Chapter 1: Preparation

The Christmas season had come, and families all over the world were preparing for the long-awaited holiday. At the Davis resident in the Midwestern United States, this was no exception. Mrs. Davis and her children, 6-year-old Andy and 1-year-old Molly, were excited that their favorite time of year had come. Mrs. Davis and Andy drove to the local tree farm and cut down a tree. They strapped it to the top of their van and drove back home to put it up in the living room. They decorated it with ornaments, tinsel, beads, electric lights, and even peppermint candy canes. They also decorated the house with electric lights, wreaths, candle lights, and even a nativity scene in the living room, which featured Jesus Christ in the manger surrounded by Joseph, Mary, the wise men, and other farm animals.

Andy had a lot of toys in his room, and they were bizarre, as they could talk and move, although Andy did not know of that fact. They always interacted whenever he was absent. Andy's toys were inspired by all the decorating in Andy's house, and they decided to have a Christmas celebration of their own in Andy's room.

"Hey, what's all the hub-bub downstairs?" Hamm, the pink piggybank asked.

"It's Christmas time," Woody answered. "Andy and his mom are decorating because it's that time of year again."

"Hey, why don't we have our own celebration up here?" Bo Peep suggested.

"Good idea, Bo," Woody said. "Hear that, guys? We're having Christmas up in Andy's room!" The other toys cheered loudly. "Not so loud, guys. Andy or his mom might hear us."

"What do ya say we cut a tree for you all?" Sarge, the toy soldier, asked in behalf of the other soldiers.

"Sure," Woody said.

"You heard the man, let's move, move, move!" Sarge shouted. The other soldiers marched out of the plastic container on Andy's dresser and exited Andy's room through the window.

Outside, they found a twig with several green pine needles. "Looks like we've got one pre-cut," one of the soldiers said. They carried the twig and climbed up the wall and went back through Andy's window and positioned the "tree" by Andy's nightstand.

"Okay, now what?" Woody wondered.

"We decorate the tree," Slinky said. Then, the toys took strings of loose thread from Andy's closet and used it as decorum. The toys smiled proudly at their work.

After the tree was decorated, the next order of business was to have a "Secret Santa" method of distributing gifts. Woody placed his hat on the floor and then got a piece of paper, which he then tore into individual sections. Then, on each section, he wrote the name of every toy in Andy's room. He folded the papers and put them all in his hat. Then, every toy drew a name, but they were not to tell whose name they drew. Bo Peep drew Woody's name and decided to make a new, orange cowboy vest for him. Buzz drew Slinky's name and decided to get him a bouncy new spring. Rex selected Mr. Potato Head's name, and planned to find him a sweet potato as a new body for him. The other toys continued drawing names until the hat was empty.

After that, the toys spent the next few weeks getting presents for the person whose name they drew, and they always remembered to keep it secret.


	2. A Big Surprise on Christmas Day

Chapter 2: A Big Surprise on Christmas Day

The time passed rapidly, and finally, it was Christmas Eve. The Davis' were gone for part of the evening to attend a candlelight service at church, which gave the toys the house to themselves for a few hours. The toys were all excited that Christmas had almost arrived.

"Let's go to bed early," said Mr. Potato Head.

"Yes," said Rex. "We don't want to be awake when Santa comes." All the other toys thought that was a great idea, and even R.C. squeaked a loud, "Hum, hum, hum" in agreement.

The next morning, the toys got up early and gathered around the Christmas "tree." They could hardly wait to start opening their Christmas gifts.

"Who should go first?" Buzz asked.

Bo Peep said, "I think Woody should because he has been Andy's favorite toy for a long time." The others agreed, so Woody grabbed the present with his name on it and began tearing it open, when all of a sudden, he heard a loud, "SURPRISE, SURPRISE!" coming from the direction of the door.

The toys were so startled that they didn't know what to do, so they just "froze" in their places. Andy himself stood in the doorway, smiling, and feeling satisfied with himself. "I thought you toys were up to something when I saw the Christmas tree and other decorations in my room, but I didn't know how to find out what was going on," Andy said. "So I put an intercom in your tree when you weren't looking, and this morning, I decided to turn it on before I opened my gifts to see if anything was really going on behind my back, and it looks like I was right!"

The toys continued to remain motionless as Andy talked, and they refused to move when Andy asked them to do so. Andy stayed in his room for a long time watching for signs of movement, but he finally began to get restless and aggravated when the toys would not do anything. "I knew I heard you talking," he said, "so why won't you do it now?" But the toys remained silent, and that made Andy even madder.

Just then, Andy's mother came in his room and said, "Are you ready to open your presents now? Molly and I have been waiting a long time."

But Andy replied, "I will be down in a few minutes after I see the toys move."

"Don't be ridiculous," his mother said, "the toys can't move. You must have just heard the radio," and she turned it off as she left the room.

Finally, Andy said, "Oh, all right, I'll go now, but I'll get you later, you sneaky toys," and he slammed the door as he left the room.


	3. A Close Call

Chapter 3: A Close Call

The toys waited for a long time after Andy left to make sure the coast was clear, and then, they got back to what they were doing.

"WHEW!" breathed Woody. "That was a close call." The other toys agreed.

"We will just have to be more careful in the future," said Buzz.

The toys spent the rest of Christmas opening toys from each other. They all enjoyed each other's company and celebrating the birth of Jesus. As they continued their celebration, they began to think of ways to keep their next Christmas a secret from Andy. But in the back of their minds, each toy knew that a time might come when Andy discovered them moving, and they didn't know what they would do when that time came.

The End


End file.
